


Let me use your dick.

by Lizardlicks, siggykuu



Series: Siggy has no idea how to write stories (with friends) [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, Grinding, Humanstuck, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, since we’ve got to know each other a little more and, uh, we’re going out, can I borrow your dick?” </p><p>You choke on your drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me use your dick.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing that needed to be written. The pictures drawn are by siggykuu
> 
> Lizardlicks tumblr> http://lizardlicks.tumblr.com/  
> Siggykuus tumblr> https://siggysins.tumblr.com/  
> (Both NSFW)

It’s been about… you’d say a week of dating Cronus Ampora. You aren’t going to count that time last month he took you out to dinner to repay you for the study notes he borrowed then _lost_ for the one class you share together, no matter how often he insists it was a date.  

You’ve known him much longer, of course, almost a good three years.  You met sometime around the start of your junior year of high school.  At first you didn’t talk to him if you could help it; just watched him.  He would rile Porrim, harass Mituna, flirt endlessly with the girls, and even the guys if he could get away with it.  You don’t remember who he was the friend-of-a-friend of, just that at some point he’d inserted himself into your group and no one had the good sense to eject him.   

He was the kind of guy who conveniently “forgot” to mind your personal space and dropped terrible one liners that were hardly a step removed from verbal sexual harassment. He was the kind of guy who thought he was superior to others because he had money and (annoyingly) good looks.  He was the kind of guy who sought attention by picking on others, thinking it would gain laughs from his peers (like in those improbable high school drama movies you occasionally saw where everyone would randomly burst into song). The kind that played up his own hurt feelings for dramatic effect, and who bragged about his sex life, despite no one at all having solicited the details, and most of it having been made up.  You swear he’d claimed to have slept with at least half the girls from the grades both below and above you that first year alone. 

Yeah, he was a total asshole. 

Is.  Is an asshole.  He had matured a little, had to do some growing up just getting through the transition from highschool to college, but he hadn’t really changed.  At least, not that you could tell the first time you crossed paths on campus.  The same college you got into by a scholarship earned from your community dedication and extracurriculars, while he got in with the help of daddy's money.  Jerk.  He didn’t seem to care about his education; you knew he didn’t in high school, so why was he in college?  Maybe to make his father happy, or perhaps he actually was interested in something other than wanting to get into someones else’s pants. 

The not knowing was driving you a little bonkers.  You had to pass him each day going to and from classes, in the dorm halls, look at his slouch, and watch him shrug, and smile, and flirt.  So one day, when you spotted him in the student hall, something possessed you to walk up, sit down across from him, and ask. “Why did you apply to college? I thought you disdained school?” 

He had looked up at you with a surprised look on his face. You guessed he didn’t expect that kind of question. Or any, really. 

“Uh, well I’m not into a lot of it, but I found out this place has a kickass music program, and dad wanted me to get out of the house anyway, soo…” He trailed off and shrugged his shoulders, giving you a coy smile. “Why’re you here?” 

You frowned at that. Selfish, arrogant. ‘ _He didn’t even_ try _to get in_ ’, you thought, feeling the pulse point in your temple twitch.  

“Well, Cronus” you took careful pains to enunciate his name, “some of us do not have the luxury of a trust fund to fall back on.  I plan on getting a successful education, then a successful job while broadening my social, political, and cultural horizons.” 

He snorted at that, stupid smile still on his face. “Well, aren’t you all kinds of a high achiever.   Couldn’t get me to get that enthusiastic about anything that isn’t physical...” 

Then he wagged his eyebrows at you.  He was doing that stupid casual flirt thing he started doing since you were teens.  Ugh! 

You were about to chide him, tell him to take his studies more seriously, when he unexpectedly changed his tone to something more thoughtful. “...I mean playing guitar is pretty fun, I like using my hands I guess.” He made a little gesture like he was strumming a guitar.  You blinked at that.  It was the first time you ever learned something about Cronus’s interests that wasn’t just sex.  It was also the first time you realized, with some shame that you hadn’t before, that though a jerk, Cronus Ampora was still a person. 

You saw him more after that. Or, maybe he saw you.  You couldn’t really say if it was a conscious effort on your part, but each encounter was more... enlightening than the last.  He was still obnoxious with his passes and wandering hands (you slapped him away every time he did it). You don’t know why you put up with it. You don’t know why you allowed this. You just don't fucking know why you kept hanging around someone who is... is actually interesting to talk to when you can keep his mind out of the gutter for five minutes.

 

* * *

 

Three months went by at a steady pace with you and Cronus developing a routine to meet up. Both of you sometimes ate lunch in a corner outside, or inside if the weather decided to be terrible, or sometimes just grabbed a coffee somewhere. You helped him study on the subject you both shared (women's’ studies of all things), he in turn talked about things you never knew about him- he still _really_ enjoys the Harry Potter series, he has a little brother going into the navy soon, how his dad earned his living, and that his favorite drink is a special ordered Starbucks Frappuccino that’s a purple color.  

You talked about your interests too, about inequality, injustice, and oppression. You spilled that you like to occasionally watch bad romantic comedies with your little brother and that you will tear up at almost any Pixar movie, even the ones you’ve seen a hundred times. He nodded at all of that, but never said anything. You figured that either he didn't care and allowed you to ramble, or he was genuinely interested. You didn’t know, but it made you oddly happy anyway.  You were used to being shot down or told to shut up after a while.  It was refreshing. 

The actual officially dating thing just kind of happened.  You blame sleep deprivation and an altered state of mind brought on by test anxiety.  He fell asleep leaning against your shoulder sometime after midnight while you both crammed (for different classes this time).  You can’t explain why you woke him up by kissing his nose.  You remember looking at his face, the way his brows creased and being suddenly very convinced that he was having some kind of unpleasant dream and needed rescuing. 

He had blinked wake, squinted at you and murmured, “What wuzzat for, chief?” 

You couldn’t think of anything to say, so your mouth blurted, “I like you,” for you. 

“Yeah?”  He smiled, not that usual lascivious predator grin, but something genuine that made you feel like your insides were melting.  “Aces.”  Then he leaned forward and kissed your mouth.  You hadn’t objected, or offered and protest at all really.  He was soft.  It was really nice.  That was Sunday night.  Or more accurately Monday morning.

 

* * *

 

Today at lunch, he asks you the question you were dreading, but in a way you weren't expecting at all. 

He sighs and leans against you- he’s been doing that a lot more lately- and complains loudly, “I’m so horny, I wish I could just really jerk it, you know?” 

Resolutely, you do not allow his inappropriateness to fluster you.  Your ear tips still sting a little.  “Cronus, that is hardy a fitting lunch topic in public while people are trying to eat.” 

“Sorry,” he says, for once looking like he is.  Then he nuzzles your ear and says quietly, “Hey, since we’ve got to know each other a little more and, uh, we’re going out, can I borrow your dick?” 

You choke on your drink.

 

 

Coughing, you reply, “What?  What kind of question is that?!” 

Cronus gives a slight shrug and a chuckle,“Well… Not that I’ve been staring or anything, but a guy can’t help but noticed that you’re kinda smuggling some heavy ordnance down there, and I want to, I dunno, see itbetweenmylegs?“ He says the last part in a rush, mumbling and twiddling his thumbs. Is he… embarrassed?  He closes his legs together a little more, speaking up again. 

“I just, I kinda wanted to see what it would be like if I had a big dick, you know?”

You blink, confused what to do or even say to this, “...What?  What does having a big di-” You lower your voice to a whisper, “... penis have to do with anything?” 

“Didn’t Rufioh tell you anything?” 

You stare at him, confused. 

He presses his lips together, looking a little annoyed, “You really don’t know?” 

You give him a dumb look that says, ‘ _No, I really don’t_.’

 

* * *

 

 _Oh_. 

He’s taken you to an empty bathroom stall, pressed up close until you almost tripped backward over the toilet so you could both fit, and shoved your hand right into his pants without any hesitation.  The protest on your lips dies in a strangled squeak. 

 **_OH..._ **  

Well aren’t you the biggest dumbass in the universe. 

He has shoved your hand in his pants to explain without words why he wanted to… um, borrow your dick.  At least he’s getting to the point?  You don’t know how to react to this. 

“I… didn’t know you were trans,” you murmur.  You’re frozen in the spot, one hand down your boyfriend’s jeans, the other braced against the toilet paper dispenser, and completely at a loss of what to do or say next. 

He nods, giving you a smile you’d almost call self conscious. “It's a topic that doesn’t come up I guess? ” 

You nod slowly, not saying anything more on the subject. This explains so many things you didn’t know needed answering, and raises that many more questions.  Instead of doing anything useful, your brain helpfully feeds you the fact  that he’s very damp down there. You have to swallow.  The close quarters causes your hand rub against him more, and his hips arch up towards you while he gives you a soft, appreciative moan. You bite your bottom lip, curling your fingers upward, and yes, that’s definitely the slick opening of his-   

‘ _Oh geeze..._ ’ you think.  He moves in for a kiss, you don’t know what to do but return it, your brain’s gone all fuzzy with no more helpful input.  You feel his hand slide up your thigh and cup your crotch, and you realize that you’re already half hard.  

He keeps kissing you, half open things that leave a sheen of his saliva on your lips, and have you gasping, panting, wanting.  You have to push him back just to catch your breath and get enough oxygen to think. 

“Cronus, I uh,” you don’t want to hurt his feelings, tread on his ego, not here or now, when he’s just shared something monumental with you.  You would never forgive yourself if you damaged his trust over a miscommunication.  “This isn’t unpleasant, certainly, and while I’m sure you are aware of my lesser degree of outspoken enthusiasm for... coitus, I do want to be clear that I’m not actually objecting to physical intimacy with you, but I nevertheless feel there is an important factor of our current situation that is being overlooked-” 

“Kankriiiii,” your name comes out half needy whine, and half exasperation. 

“Are we really going to do it in a public bathroom?  Someone could walk in on us at anytime.” 

He laughs!  He actually laughs about your concerns, and they are very valid, it isn’t like you would get a lot of forewarning- 

“Yeah, that’s kinda hot, isn’t it?” 

You think about that, only for a moment, about someone walking in and hearing your moans and sex noises, and your traitor dick twitches.  Oh lord, you are in fact going to fuck your boyfriend in the stall of a campus restroom. 

You pull the zipper of his pants down the rest of the way and they slide down his hips easily. You suck in your breath at the sight of the fuzz that starts just above his pubic mound and plunges down between his legs uninterrupted, how his hips and thighs are so smooth and shapely (you never noticed this until now, is it okay to notice?), you have to feel them. 

“You like?” his voice is that tone he does when he’s trying to seduce you, low and just shy of husky, that grin on his face again. 

“Y...yeah...” you like a lot. Stupid sexy Cronus. 

He leans forward, bending over to have a better reach for your zipper, letting your dick out to finally breathe. You see his eyes practically light up at the sight of your cock and- oh that’s his mouth. He’s kneeling down on the floor and putting his mouth on your dick.  You suck in a breath. This has never happened to you before, so you don’t really know what to do other than let it happen. His tongue is wet, and soft, and… really enthusiastic. You let out a soft groan, both hands come to rest on Cronus’s head, sinking into his perfect hair. 

You breathe a quiet, “ _fuck_ ,” watching him slide his tongue down your shaft, his hands following. You pet his head, attention rapt on the way he give your dick soft kisses.  

“Kan, you’re like, perfect holy shit.” he purrs, looking up and catching your eyes.  You lock up, look away from him in embarrassment. 

“D-don’t look at me like that… it’s lewd.” 

He laughs again, gives your cock head one last kiss that makes you sigh before he stands up, kicks his pants off, and gently nudges you back until you’re sitting.  On the toilet.  Not the most romantic place you could think of to have sex, but Cronus makes you forget that easily enough by moving onto your lap, his back to your chest.  He spreads his legs as he slides his cute round ass right back into your hips, tauntingly, grinds down just enough to pull another moan from you.  Oh god, you’re already losing your composure.  That’s the other thing that always made you shy away from getting intimate with other people.  You’re- ah.  Loud.  You can’t help it and it’s embarrassing.   

All your effort to keep your mouth shut is utterly demolished when he takes you in hand again and rocks forward ever so slightly, until you can feel the wet heat of him sliding against your cock.  It’s his show, you have no idea what you’re doing.  Your hands are curled to your sides, not wanting to touch anything else.  Cronus notices this and grabs them, stuffing them under his shirt, rucking up the second layer of tight fabric underneath, and you freeze again.  Is this okay?  Doesn't this bother him, having his chest touched like this? Apparently not when he encourages you to squeeze his… pecs?  Breasts?  You actually don’t know what to call his chest, but oh, it feels really nice to squish. You feel his hand grab your dick again, his index finger and thumb playing with the sensitive head and slicking up your precome. You moan in his ear, your middle finger tracing over his nipple, and a happy noise escapes Cronus’ chest. 

“Yeah do that, babe…” He murmurs.  So you do it again. 

You peek over his shoulder, watching him as he starts to jerk you off in earnest.  It’s good, fuck, oh fuck, you aren’t used to having another person touch you like this.  His fingers are quick and he squeezes you perfectly.  You can’t stop yourself from bucking gently in rhythm, thrusting into his hand, and he moves with you, moaning almost as loud as you.  His other hand moves between his legs to play with himself, and his head falls back against your shoulders, eyes closed, leaving his throat exposed and he sighs out soft, “yes, yes, fuuuuuck yes,” under his breath.   

Is.. is it a fantasy for him?  Oh god you hope that wasn’t a terrible thing to think, but it’s so incredibly hot, watching him use you to pleasure himself.  You need to-

“Ah…!” You try to smother your moan into his neck, coming in small bursts onto Cronus’ hand and your legs.  He shivers, a long moan escaping him like _he_ just came.  Wait… You move a hand to feel him and-  

He did. 

Cronus shivers again, his bottom lip caught in his teeth as he arched his hips to your hand. “Kan you- you good for another go?” His voice sounds so tired, but so needy at the same time as he looks at you through a veil of thick lashes. 

Hell yeah you want another go. 

You turn him around in your lap, and he grabs your shirt, pulling you in for a nearly bruising kiss and trapping your still rigid cock between you.  You make the most needy noise and rut against him, while he covers your lips with praise and sloppy kisses.  He leaves a line of them down your jaw and in the hollow of your throat, and you can feel your pulse thumping under the press of his mouth.  You’re insides twist up like string, your fingertips tingle.  You wonder if you can die of... of whatever this is, because it’s too much, but not enough, you never want it to end. 

It is going to end, you can feel another orgasm coiling tight and advancing like the slowest avalanche.  You don’t want to leave Cronus hanging here.  He’s twitching like a current is running through him, you want nothing more than to close the connection and make him spark, just one more time.  You.  You want to make him feel good without hurting him.  You don’t know the rules, he hasn’t told you where the lines are.  Terrified, you pull him up higher on your lap and rub your cock against his dripping pussy.  Fuck you just thought that.  Shame eats through your chest in a hot flash of acid until he tips his head back and whines.  Cronus grinds back against you.  He squeaks, his back arching slightly. 

“I uh- mmffuck I can’t- m’fuckin close...”   

“Fuck yes, Cronus, come for me babe, I want to watch.”  His fingers dig into your shoulders, nails biting until it aches.  He throws his hips into it, humping your dick until you- 

Until you come hard again.  Cronus wails, body tensing and shuddering as you splatter come against his stomach, and you can feel his slick dripping onto your legs, then he slumps forward, everything spent.  He leans until your foreheads touch, noses bump together, his breath shaky against yours. You gulp and kiss him again, as if you could replace the air your breath with just him, your hands travel down to his ass, keeping him close to you as much as you can.  You sit and cuddle, floating in the haze of your aftermath. 

 

The door to the bathrooms clicks open and you both freeze.  Oh god.  Oh god you’re both still in here, what if someone looks under the stall door and sees- 

Cronus slides off of your lap and suddenly the room is much too cold.  You try to get your breathing under control while he wipes down, picks up his pants and hastily pulls them on.  He winks at you just before he slips out the stall door and casually greets whoever just came in.  You hear him wash his hands and leave.  Perfect, now you just have to wait for this other guy to- 

You hear the man start to whistle, and the sound of a cart wheeling in.  It’s the fucking janitor.  Of course it is.  You’re just going to have to salvage what’s left of your dignity.  Any hope that he maybe didn’t notice which stall Cronus came out of is entirely smashed when he gives you the double pistol fingers, complete with accompanying clicking mouth sounds.  You rush out of the bathroom with your ears going red. 

When you check your phone later that afternoon, you find a text from Cronus: 

_Hey babe, that vwas fun_

_Do it again soon?_  

You try not to blush too much while typing out a reply. 

_Yes 6ut n9 6athr99ms, please._

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Writing is hard"  
> \- SiggyKuu, who kept saying that as she continued writing and watched Lizardlicks edit the writing.
> 
> "Is this sexy or just horribly purple?"  
> \- Lizardlicks, who has no idea what they're doing.


End file.
